Not Now! Not EVER!
by OoxX-Troyella-XxoO
Summary: The head cheerleader and bball captain are supposed to me perfect for each other right? Well Gabriella sure didn't get that memo because she would rather stick pins in her eyes before even considering to go on a date with Troy Bolton. CH. 17 is up!
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any chracters, or places that I made up.

* * *

**She was new to East High...**

Shows Gabriella going into the office to get her schedule

**He was the Wildcat superstar and a major player...**

Shows Troy making the winning basket flashes to him pushing a girl up against the wall and kissing her

**Gabriella may be new but she's not your typical new girl...**

Shows Gabriella getting annouced head cheeleader

**Every guy takes notice...**

Shows guys winking at her

**Especially Troy...**

"Chad, who's that?"

"Gabriella Montez new student"

"I'll have her by next week"

**But Gabriella can't stand to see his face...**

"I'm not just some whore you and hook up with, so don't waste your time"

**Can he prove that he really likes her...**

"Gabriella, I've never said this to anyone but I L-l-love you

**Is her heart just in line to be broken...**

"Stay away from me Bolton!" Gabriella ran away from him a stray tear falling

**Will this be a match made in heaven?**

Show both leaning in to kiss

**Or a disaster from hell...**

Shows the whole cafeteria looking at Troy and Gabriella

"You slut!"

"Fuck off Bolton!!"

**Not now! Not Ever**

_Coming soon to fanfiction_

_

* * *

_

_**Well what do you think its just an idea that I came up with and I think its gonna be pretty good. Tell me if you want me to continued!!**_


	2. Your gorgeous face

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"Miss Montez, here is your schedule. I hope your school year at East High be a sucessful one." The secretary said handing Gabriella her schedule. 

"Thanks" The 17-year old brunette answered before taking her schedule and walking out the office. Gabriella was what most boys would describe as drop dead gorgeous. She had a all year natural tan that came form her latina side, long curly brown hair, and chocolate eyes you could get lost in forever. Today she was wearing a denim mini that wasn't way too short but short enough, a white knit top with a kinda of low cut red tank under and red flip flops, she looked hot but not slutty.

As Gabriella made her way to class she saw a bulletin board listed with school activities and made a mental note when cheerleading tryouts were. She reached room 201 and walked in to have everyone's eyes on her including a lady wearing a very very colorful outift.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Um yeah Ms. Darbus? I'm Gabriella Montez the new tranfer student." Gabriella said she wasn't really nervous about people staring at her.

"Ah yes Miss Montez welcome to East High! And welcome to the portal to thea-a-tor magic!" she siad, Gabriella had no idea what she ment.

"Um..thanks?"

"Have a seat. You all may talk for now." Mrs. Darbus said. Gabriella took a seat in the back by an african american girl and behind a blonde wearing a sparkly pink outfit.

"Hi I'm Taylor McKessie" The African American girl said, Gabriella gave her a small smile.

"Gabriella Montez"

"I'm Sharpay Evans" the blonde said turning around in her seat. For the next classes after homeroom Gabriella got to know Sharpay and Taylor alot better. She found out Taylor was captain of the decathalon team strangely dating a basketball player named Chad and Sharpay was the star of all the plays, dating a basketball player named Zeke. They also told her about the player.

"Well I'll see you guys later" Gabriella said as she headed to the East High gym where the cheerleading tryouts were held.

* * *

"Troy! Where were you this morning man?" Chad asked as he saw is friend. Troy Bolton, East High's very own player and bad boy. He was captain of the basketball team, had a hot body thanks to all the work outs, and many girls thought he was irresistable. 

Troy gave Chad a simple shrugg as an answer to his question, the teo had known each otehr since kindergarten so Chad didn't really expect any different.

"Lets go to the gym the cheerleaders are having their tryouts" Chad said, once they opened the gym door both stared at a girl doing a gymanstics routein(sp?) as part of her tryout.

"Chad, who's that?"

"Gabriella Montez new student"

"I'll have her by next week" Troy said with a smirk as the two went to sit in the bleachers. Troy sat and watched the brunette do flips and cheers wearing a pair of short shorts that shoed off the long legs Troy loved, and a tank that Troy also loved.

"Now the person that I've picked for captain will be Gabriella Montez." Coach Candice said the other girls clapped their hands before they all went to the locker rooms to change. Chad saw Troy get up and walk out the gym but he new that his friend was waiting outside the gym doors.

* * *

"What the-" Gabriella was pulled to the side right when she came out of the gym. 

"I'm-

"Troy Bolton" Gabriella finished for him.

"So you've heard of me." Troy said cockily, smirking while Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"How can I not, after all your face is plastered all over the basketball poster and all the girls talk about how hot you are-

"Guess they're right about that"

"I personally think they have horrible taste, oh and you're hooking up with a new girl a week. I'm not just some whore you can hook up with so don't waste your time." Gabi said walking, which took Troy by total shock.

"Ouch looks like your not gonna get her" Chad said coming up behind him.

"Don't worry I love em feisty." Troy said his eyes not leaving Gabriella's figure which soon disappeared when she turned the corner.

"Whatever you say captain but I'm hungry we gotta get to lunch." Chad said.

* * *

The bell finally rung signaling the last period was over. Gabriella's first day was pretty good alot of people seemed to know her which she guessed was from cheerleading but the thing she hated the most was Troy Bolton, it seemed to her that he was everywhere. 

"Crap" Gabriella said turning around and heading back into the the school building to get her jacket that she forgot, by now everyone except for the atheletes were gone.

"Well well well, look who it is." She heard someone siad looking over form her locker she saw Troy.

"What do you want?" She said annoyed from always seeing him.

"Just to see your gorgeous face miss Montez" Troy answermobing a piece of hair away form her face Gabi moved away from him.

"Using last names are we Bolton?" She said slamming her locker shut and walking away with Troy following, out of no where he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the gym.

"What!?" Gabriella snapped.

"I'll play you" Troy said.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll play you whatever sport you want. If I win you come on a date with me. If I win then-

"Then you'll leave me alone for the rest of the flippin year" Gabi said.

"Deal, now wat are we playing?"

"Basketball" Gabriella said not thinking about it.

"You think you'll beat the captain of the basketball team at his own game." Troy asked.

"Lets just play" Gabi said grabbing a basketball that was on the floor and shooting it making a perfect 3-pointer. "Game on Bolton" Gabriella said.

"That.was.the.best game.I've.played.in.a.long.time" Troy said both were spawled out on the gym floor catching their breaths, the two had played for 2 hours straight not worrying about the time, the game ended up in a tie.

"Whatever later Bolton" Gabriella said getitng up and grabbing her stuff, quickly making her way out the gym.

"Gabriella Montez...you'll be mine sooner or later" Troy said.

* * *

_**Good start? or bad start? You may think Gabriella's kind of mean to Troy right off the back but she's jsut filled with stuff people tell her. Well review please**_.


	3. Assignment

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

Gabriella walked to her locker and saw Troy with some blonde hanging all over him, her hands on his chest. 

"Hey Gabi so whats up with you and Troy?" Sharpay asked, soming toward her locker.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well its going around that your apperently his" Taylor said.

"Really? I'll be right back" Gabi said extremely pissed off but didn't show it. She made her way to where Troy and some of the basketball guys were siting and cleared her throat.

"G-gabriella I um..." the blonde got off Troy and walked away, Gabi gave the other people araound them a look saying she need to talk to Troy alone.

"Hi Troy" Gabi said smiling.

"Hi..." Troy said looking at her suspiciously.

"I'm not yours or will I ever be yours. Stop telling people I'm yours" Gabi said staring Troy dead in his ocean blue eyes, her voice low.

"Not a chance babe" Troy leaned closer to her so that his lips were barely touching her ear, "You're already mine. You may not know it now but you will realize it soon. By the way you look gorgeous today" He whispered. Gabriella pulled away and gave him a look up and down before glaring and walking away.

* * *

"Hi Mark right?" Gabi asked. 

"The one and only you must be the Gabriella everyone's talking about." Mark said, Gabi smiled he seemed nice.

"Yeah I guess...so um can I ask you something?" Gabi said.

"Sure anything for Troy Bolton's girl" That made Gabi mad.

"I am not Troy Bolton's girl got that!?" She snapped.

"Um...y-yeah so what'd cha need." Mark said nervously, he was surprised at how her mood changed so quickly, it reminded him of Troy they were like the same person except one was a girl and the other a guy.

"Anyways I need you to make-out me in front of Troy, and make him think we're dating." Gabi said.

"I don't know I mean...its Troy and well nobody wants to mess with him" Gabi narrowed her eyes "...or you. Yeah I'll do whatever you want." Mark said, Gabriella gave him a smiling turning back to her sweet side, and even happier when she saw Troy walking down the hallway stared kissing Mark who kissed back, not only was he getting to make out with the head cheerleader he was completely scared what she might do if he didn't. Gabi was getting into the kiss when she felt herself being ripped from Mark.

"Troy!!" She yelled when she saw him punch Mark and telling him to go away, and sewnding other people that were coming over to see what happened away too.

"Why the hell did you do that!?"

"I don't know" Troy siad lamely.

"You don't know? You just punched a kid for no apperant reason" Gabi said storming off but he followed her to the cafeteria both fighting the whole time.

"You shouldn't have been making out with him! You slut!!" Troy yelled everyone gasped and just stared.

"So you can go kiss people but I can't!? Fuck off Bolton!!" Gabi screamed slapping him.

"What is going on here? Montez, Bolton office NOW!" Daburs yelled, the two glared at each other before they went to the office.

* * *

"Excuse me!? I am not doing that!" Gabi said extreme pissed of at what principal Matsui said. 

"Miss Montez one more out burst and your out of this school! Now the assignment is simple and I know you two can complete it easily. Go, you'll be excused for the next two days." the two had been givien two days for their project, the principal thought it would be good to have them get to know each other before Gabriella decided to kill Troy, so thwy were gonna spend two days together, one day Gabriella got to pick what they were doing the Troy go to pick. Once the two days were over both had to turn in a report about it.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow" Troy said.

"Whatever" Gabi muttered.

* * *

"Dude you're spending your whole day with Gabriella tomorrow?" Zeke asked him and Chad were over at Troy's house. 

"Yep, I'll have her by-"

"Troy, I don't think you'll get this one she's...well she's like you. Both of you are way too hot tempered" Chad said.

"How much do you wana bet I'll get little miss Montez" Troy said.

"Seriously? $100 bucks" Chad said.

"Deal" Troy said cokily, all he cared about was getting Gabriella into bed..well for now anyways.

* * *

DING DONG 

Gabriella rolled around in her bed before sitting up, her mom was away on a business trip again so she had to get the door herself. Right when she opened the door Gabriella saw Troy whose eyes wandered down to her chest which was only covered with a low cut tank, she lifted his chin with a finger so that he was looking at her face.

"Keep your eyes up here not down their" She said.

"Fine I'll get to see you gorgeous face more" Troy said.

"Ugh, just have a seat I gotta go get dressed." Gabi saidleaving the fron doorway and going back up to her room, and hour later she came downstairs freshly showered and changed. She looked and saw Troy asleep on the couch.

"Wake up Bolton!!" Gabi said loudly into his ear, Troy practically fell off the couch.

"What the hell was that for!?" Troy asked getting off the ground.

Watch your language their are little ones in the room." Gabriella said pointing to one end of the couch where a little black puff ball got up and walked over to Gabriella.

"A dog?" Troy said.

"Not just a dog, her name is Shadow." Gabi said picking up her dog, (think of V's dog).

"Well she's just as adorable as her owner" Troy said patting Shadow's head.

"whatever are we gonna go now?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep this way my dear" Troy said Gabi narrowed her eyes at him before going into the kitchen and grabbing a leash for her dog.

"Shadow's coming?"

"Yep, you don't mind right?" Gabi asked.

"The more the merrier even if its a dog." Troy said as they walked out the Montez house and to Troy's car.

"Can't believe I have to spend the whole day with you" Gabriella mubled pulling on her seat belt with Shadow in her lap.

"Well belive it babe" Troy said cockily pulling out the driveway.

"Bolton" Gabi shot him a warning look, as her phone rang.

"Hello...no mom I'm not at school...no I didn't skip we just didn't have to go...yes mom...ok...what!? You can't...whatever bye" Gabi hung up the phone.

"Whats up?" Troy asked, seeing her mood changed from pissed at him to kind of sad.

"Nothing its just my mom has to stay for another month." Gabi said, looking out the window while petting Shadow.

"We're here, its my favorite place, thought we could get some breakfast." Troy said after ten mintues stopping at a diner.

"Come Shadow" Gabi siad getting out the car, "Dogs are allowed right?" Troy nodded and opened the resturant door for her and her dog.

* * *

"Shadow look Troy's being mean to mommy" Gabi said her dog made its way over to Troy and gave his wrist a little bite not enough to hurt him but enough to make him drop his fork, which Gabi galdly took the piece of bacon off of it and gave a little pice to Shadow and ate the rest of it. 

"I hate you" Troy said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Gabi said as they both finished the last of their breakfast.

"Ready for the next part of our date?" Troy asked.

"Not a date Bolton." Gabi said.

"Whatever you say my dear." Troy said paying for the food before they left.

"Where are we going next?" Gabi asked.

"You'll see." Troy said turning on the radio and driving out the parking lot. 'Confessions of a broken heart' came on and Troy heard Gabi singing along, and as corny as it sounds he thought her voice was like an angel's.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
And I wait for the good lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
Family in crisis, that only grows older_

_Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?_

_Daughter to father  
Daughter to father  
I am broken  
But I am hoping  
Daughter to father  
Daughter to father  
I am crying  
A part of me is dying  
And these are, these are  
The confessions  
Of a broken heart_

_And I wear all your old clothes  
Your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
One who would never, never  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
Daddy to hold me  
That's what I needed_

_So why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?_

_[Confessions Of A Broken Heart lyrics on _

_Daughter to father  
Daughter to father  
I don't know you  
But I still want to  
Daughter to father  
Daughter to father  
Tell me the truth  
Did you ever love me?  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart  
Of a broken heart_

_I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I...  
I love you!_

_Daughter to father  
Daughter to father  
I don't know you  
But I still want to  
Daughter to father  
Daughter to father  
Tell me the truth  
Did you ever love me?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are  
The confessions of a broken heart  
Oh yeah_

_And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter_

Troy looked over and could've sworn he saw a tear coming down her cheek but Gabriella turned her head.

**_So...is the little bet gonna bite Troy in the ass?? And whats the deal with Gabriella and her dad?? Well you'll find out soon, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_**


	4. What the hell just happened?

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"Gabriella...Gabriella...Gabriella we're here" Troy said giving the sleeping brunette next to him a little shake. 

"Huh? Troy? How long was I asleep?" Gabi asked.

"For about 6 hours its 5:00 pm, but look out side your window" Troy said, Gabi looked out and was in shock, Troy drove her out of New Mexico and to the Arizona.

"You drove me to the Grand Canyon?" Gabi asked in disbelief, Troy nodded, and pushed a button pushed back the sun roof on his SUV and made his way on top of his car.

"Ya coming up here or staying down there?" He asked, gabi didn't want to be alone so she lifted Shadow off her lap pulled her self up and sat next Troy, their feet dangling in the sun roof hole.

"Wow" She gasped at the amazingly beautiful view before her. They sat in silence for a bit just looking at the view until Troy noticed Gabriella shivering, he climbed back down into his car and a few minutes came back up holding his varsity sweatshirt.

"Troy I-"

"Your cold just take it" He said, Gabi grabbed the sweatshirt and pulled it on.

"Thanks"

"Its nothing."

"Have you ever wondered if god took extra time when he made places like this?" Gabi asked pulling her legs up to her chest.

"I never thought about it but I guess so...Gabriella are you ok?" Troy asked making Gabi look at him she never noticed how crystal blue his eyes were.

"What?"

"Well earlier in the car when that song came on you sounded...I don't know you seemed ah sad." He said not knowing what words to use.

"It was nothing really" She lied, he raised his eye brows.

"Fine, its just my parents got divoreced when I was like ten and they made my life a living hell when they were together with all their fighting and yelling. After the divorce me and my mom moved alot and she's never really home for more then 8 hours because of her job, and now well she's traveling all over the country. Sometime I feel like I'm a burden to her life, like with out me she wouldn't have to waste money on a house thats she barely stays in or pay for my car or food." Gabi said looking out having no idea why she spilled her life out to Troy the guy she basically hated.

Troy held her chin with a hand and looked into her chocolate eyes "You're not a burden, don't ever think that." He said taking his hand away from her face, they stared at each other for a moment before both started leaning in, their lips were millimeters apart...

RUFF RUFF

Both sprung away from each other blushing, avoiding eye contact before Gabriella went back into the car and dug in her purse to give Shadow some dog treats.

"Erm we better get home, but we can go for food if you're hungry." Troy said, not looking at her.

"Sure yeah food..." Gabi trailed off Troy started the car while she was lost in thought. She had almost kiss Troy Bolton the guys who she hated, the biggest playboy at school, the guy who probably was only being nice to get her in bed, but yet she wanted to kiss him.

_'I can't fall for Troy, I won't fall for Troy, the day I fall for him is the day pigs fly' _She told herself.

_'Why am I feeling like this? She's just a girl, a easy lay. Yeah thats right a easy lay I don't like Gabriella Montez..._' Troy said to himself. Tehy drove home stopping at a MCDonalds drive through, the onl sounds were the radio.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow.." Troy said stopping in the Montez driveway. 

"Troy its almost midnight I'm not letting you drive home. Come on" Gabi said getting out the car with a tried Shadow in her arms, Troy sighed and followed her after locking his car.

"You don't mind sleeping on the couch do you? Or I could go to my mom's room and you can have my bed."

"No the couch's fine." Troy said their was an awkward silence.

"Ah well g'night" Gabi said setting Shadow down on her little bed next to the couch.

"Night"

* * *

Gabriella made her way to lunch after turning in her paper to the principal, for her day they had gone shopping. She walked past Troy's locker to see him making out with some random girl and rolled her eyes. The same guy that spent 6 hours driving her to the Grand Canyon, the guy that seemed so caring looked like a complete pig. 

"Ella!" Sharpay called, Gabi made her way over and sat down at the table.

"Hey guys"

"So whats up with you and Troy?" Chad asked.

"Nothing why?"

"No reason but speak of the devil" Troy came over and took a seat between Gabriella and Chad, putting an arm around Gabi.

"Get off of me Bolton." She said.

"Not a chance babe." Troy siad, Gabi gave him a glare and if looks could kill you'd be going to Troy's funeral, since he didn't listen Gabriella shrugged his arm off her shoulder.

"So Ella, ya wanna hang out later?" Taylor asked.

"I cna't I have cheerleading which reminds me I have to go find a boom box for the gym." Gabi said.

"The gym? You're not practicing in the gym the basketball team's practicing in the gym" Troy said, the whole table smack their foreheads knowing it was the start of world war 3.

"Well not today you're not besides there's a basketball court outside you can practice there."

"Yeah we'll practice when its 40 degrees out." Troy said.

"Well run it'll warm you up." She said.

"Oh I'll give you a warm up" Troy grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out the cafeteria with everyone watching.

"You know we have the championship game in two weeks we need to practice." once they were in the gym alone

"Yes you guys do need practice with the way your playing. Anyways we have states in w couple weeks plus your dad already gave us permission to split the gym in half." Gabriella said and Troy turned around and looked at the gym.

"You divided the flipping basketball hoop in half! How the hell are we suppose to shoot if half the net is on your side!?" He yelled.

"Well deal with it, like I have to deal with you" Gabi said leaning against the wall. Troy stepped closer to her, so close you could feel his breath, she felt his lip crash onto hers. At first she was fighting the temptation to kiss him back but failed. Troy's hands went aorund her tiny waist as her hands found their way under his shirt feeling his 6 pack, as their tounges fought.

"Maybe sharing the gym won't be so bad." Troy sadpulling after pulling away, he walked out the gym

"What the hell just happened?" Gabi asked aloud.

**_Things are heating up!! Feedback on the story would be fantabulous!!_**


	5. Stupid

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"Its your fault! You're the one who_ had_ to practice in here!!" Troy yelled. 

"My fault!? Your stupid basketball hit her!" Gabriella snapped back.

"Maybe you guys should learn to duck!"

"Maybe you should stop flinging the ball for one second to notice where people are!!" Gabi screamed the basketball team and cheerleading squad were standing around awkwarly watching them scream at each other, because one of the basketballs flew over and hit a girl that was on top of the pyramid making her fall off, she was ok though.

"You guys should watch where you're going!!"

"We were!! You should watch where you're practicing! Go outside and freeze for all I care!!" Gabi hissed.

"We had the gym first don't come in here telling us what to do!"

"I don't because you never listen!!" Gabriella yelled.

"Well I don't need to listen to you!" Troy said getting carried away and lifted Gabriella by the wrist holding her up to his eye level, even though the pain was killing her she didn't let it show and looked him dead in the eye.

"Maybe you should then you wouldn't be such an ass-hole! Now get the fuck off me!!" Gabi screamed way over pissed off Troy immediately let go and saw a black and blue mark where his hand grabbed her wrist, and saw her look at it in pain but the pain quick dissapear and angrer snap back into her eyes.

"Gab-"

"Save it Bolton!! Don't EVER come near me again!!" She yelled everyone including Troy looked at her kind of scared.

"Girls practice is over!" Gabi stormed out the gym.

* * *

"Stupid Bolton. Stupid basketball. Stupid cheerleading. Stupid gym. Stupid doctor. Stupid wrist." Gabriella muttered opening her front door. She had just gotten back form the doctor's, and found out the bruises on her wrist were kinda of serious and she had to get it wrist brace for it and wasn't allowed to do cheerleading for a couple days. She threw her stuff on the couch and locked the front door before going up to her room, half way their her door bell rang so Gabriella had to go back downstairs to get it. 

"Its you" She said glaring at Troy.

"Hey..." He said then noticing her wrist, a wave of guilt washed over him.

"What could possibly bring you here?" Gabi asked.

"I wanted to say sorry...about your wrist it looks more serious then I thought." Troy said.

"I don't get you!" Gabi said loudly and madly

"What?" Troy asked shocked at her outburst.

"One minute you're the nice, caring, sweet guy then the next you turn into playboy Troy then back into the nice guy!"

"Well maybe thats just me!!" Troy yelled.

"If you're here to fight then leave" Gabi said closing her door.

"No wait-" she close the door on his face. Troy sighed he had come to apologize and they ended up yelling at each other again, but yet it didn't turn him away from her it made him more attracted to the latina beauty that wasn't afraid to put him in his place, and her strawberry fizz glossed lips made him want her even more. Troy realized he had been standing at her front door for 5 minutes and started for his car but stopped when he heard singing it wasn't loud but he sitll heard it. Troy snuck his way around back of the Montez house and the singing got louder he looked up and noticed a balcony. He considered it for a second and started climbing up the tree, he was careful not to make too much noise but tripped over the railing and fell onto the balcony with a thump making Gabriella jump and go over, at first she was scared but then smirk when she saw who it was.

"Look who decided to make the _trip _here" She said with her arms crossed.

"Haha very funny." Troy said getting off the ground.

"Can I ask why you're on my balcony?"

"Look can I talk to you? please?" Troy asked, Gabriella sighed.

"I'm listening." She said.

"You that guy in the gym that hurt you wasn't me, my temper just took over. The guy that took you to Arizona was more me then everything you've seen. I just tend do with thought. And I am so so so sorry for your wrist I would never do that on purpose. Give me a chance please?" Troy asked, Gabriella looked at his eyes full of sincerity.

"Troy I can't, I don't want to be in the club."

"What club?"

"The club that every girl gets put in when they're with you. I don't want to be someone you get into bed then dump the next day like yesterday's trash." Gabi said.

"I would never hurt you, never ever."

"How do I know that you won't. Do you know what the first thing I heard about you was? 'Stay away from him, he's hooked up with basically everyone in school and girls get their hearts broken every week'"

"Are you really gonna let people put stuff in your head or find out for yourself?" Troy asked.

"I-i don't know Troy..." Gabi said.

"Think about it, I'll see you later." Troy said climbing back down the tree.

Gabriella walked back into her bedroom and flopped on the bed. Should she give Troy a chance? Sure he was the biggest player alive but he also made her feel safe and sanpped right back at her when she needed it. If she didn't like him they could always break up, and it doesn't mean she had to sleep with him. But dating him would mean giving him some of herself and she didn't know if she could do that.

* * *

"El- nice sweatshirt." Sharpay said.

"Yeah isn't Troy's?" Taylor asked.

"Hey gu- woah isn't that Troy's hoodie?" Chad asked coming up to them.

"Yes geez why is everyone making a big deal?" Gabi asked even though she knew why.

"Well maybe because you two were about to kill each other's heads off yester day and today well your wearing his var-"

"Hey guys wha- isn't that"

"Yes its yours. You never really asked for it back so I kept it, and its really comfortable except its loosing your scent. I thought about what you said yesterday and I thought what the heck why not. Unless you want me to give this back to y-" Gabriella stopped when Troy's lips crashed onto hers.

"Of course I don't want it back." He said making her smile.

"AAHHH!!! Your guys are ssooo adorable!!!" Sharpay squealed.

**_Wow two chapters in one day! Well if you think its the end...its not, the story hasn't even started yet. Well the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!! And I was wondering if anyone wanted to make a banner for this story??_**


	6. The calm before the storm

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any chracters, or places that I made up.

**A/N: **Hey guys a few of you might have read the other ch. 6 which was amistake since it was for my other story but thats fixed now. Heres the real ch.6

* * *

""Are we done yet?" Troy and Chad groaned as they were dragged around the mall by Taylor and Gabriella. 

"Well we were planning on going to Victoria's Secret but I guess not, since you two are gonna die if we stay here any longer" Gabriella said.

"No we'll stay for a few more minutes" Chad said Taylor rolled her eyes and slapped him.

"You pig, we just wanted to see what you guys would say." Taylor said and her and Gabriella linked arm and headed for the parking lot with Troy and Chad behind carrying tons of shopping bags. They got into Troy's car and drove Chad and Taylor home before heading to Gabriella's.

"I am never going shopping with you again" Troy said setting the bags down.

"Oh yes you will. Mom we're home!" Gabi called but their was no responce, so she headed to the kitchen but only found a note and Shadow eating.

_-Gabriella_

_I'll see you in a week, sorry but the business trip was short noticed, tell Troy I said hi._

_Love you mija_

"You ok?" Troy asked hearing his girlfriend sigh.

"Yeah I guess, but she's never home." Gabi said laying on the couch using Troy's legs as a pillow. "Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad I took a chance with you"

"I'm glad you did too" Troy said kissing her hand. Things didn't change much...well they weren't trying to kill each other or screaming but Troy stayed the same guy and was very protective of Gabriella while she stayed the same hot tempered girl but her temper did cool down around Troy. After a couple hours of watching TV Troy looked down and saw Gabriella asleep. He admier her sleeping form for a little bit, she looked like an angel. Troy lifted Gabriella and carried her upstairs to her bed. She had changed him alot more then she knew, he wasn't the playboy anymore and that was a HUGE change.

"Night Brie" Troy said kissing her forehead and then getting up, but her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Stay Troy" Gabriella mumbled not opening her eyes. Troy got out of her grip and went over to her dresser grabbing a pair of his gym shorts that she had and went to change into them before crawling into bed next to her, wrapping a protective arm around her pulling closer. Gabriella turned in her boyfriend's arm nuzzling into his chest.

* * *

"Troy, please tell me where we're going." Gabi said sitting in Troy's car blind folded, after dinner, late at night, on their three month anniversary. 

"Sorry Brie, you're just gonna have to wait." Troy said Gabriella pouted making Troy chuckle.

"You're adorable when you pout." Gabriella couldn't help but smile. After about ten more minutes the car stopped and she heard her door open.

"Now can I take my blind fold off?" Gabi asked.

"Not yet, now just let me guide you" Troy said.

"Oh my gosh" Gabi breathed once Troy untied the blind fold. There was a large pinic blanket laid out with a pinic basket and the only lights were the moon, stars, and candles.

"Ya like it?" Troy asked kind of nervous.

"I love it" Gabi said giving him a peck on the lips before they went over and sat down. He reached into the pinic basket and took out all sorts of fruits, cookies, cakes, and even chocolate covered strawberries.

"And finally a rose for the beautiful lady" Troy said handing Gabriella a single thornless red rose.

"You are amazing" Gabi said, taking the rose.

"Actually you are but thanks." Troy said. They spent the next hour eating the sweets throwing the food for the other to catch feeding each other and just relaxing.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah?" Troy pulled her into his lap.

"I've never said this to anyone but I L-l-love you" Troy said looking into her eyes, Gabriella smiled and kissed him resting her forehead on his.

"I love you too" She whispered and they shared a quick kiss before Troy pulled away and took out a box from his jacket.

"Open it" Troy said, GAbriella took the box from him and opened it, she gasped when she saw what was inside a white gold heart shaped locket with a little 'G' in diamonds on the front.

"Troy it gorgeous" Gabi said.

"Look inside." He said, she opened it and saw two pictures one of her and Troy kissing and the other of Troy and her cuddled asleep on Chad's couch.

"Thank you, can you put it on me?" Troy nodded and took the locket from her, Gabriella lifter her hair and Troy clasped the locket around her neck. They sat their looking at the stars and occasionally sharing kisses.

* * *

"Gabriella Ana Montez what is that on your neck!?" Sharpay asked her tone sounding motherly. Gabi had just finished telling them about the other night's pinic. 

"The locket.." Gabi said.

"No duh but I think Shar's talking about that" Taylor pointed to a hickey on Gabi's neck, she wuickly moved her hair to cover it up.

"Well after the pinic, Tryo spent the night and we kinda...you know the rest."

"I can't believe you were gonna leave that part out!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah geez Gabs"

"Whatever well I gotta go meet up with Troy I'll see you guys later."

_**Ok extremely short chapter but it was cute. You know what they say though, the calm before the storm and trust me hurricane Gabi is coming...wow that sounded stupid. Anyways the sooner you review the sooner a put the next chapter up and I already have it written.**_


	7. Theres nothing to explain

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

**A/N: **The last chapter was kind of different since Troy and Gabi were acting completely different but it was just showing how sweet they were to each other now that their dating, but they'll be going back to their old selves this chapter.

* * *

"Dude I heard you hooked up with Gabriella?" Chad asked, Troy just smiled. 

"You did! Playboy Troy lives, I thought you'd gone soft." Chad said, they were in the gym praticing and had no idea Gabriella was just outside the gym door listening.

"Best night of my life, but listen Chad I'm in l-

"Guess you win the bet, but I knew you would. I'll give you your money-

"I WAS A BET!?" Gabi screamed storming into the gym, Troy was the one that tamed her bitchiness but now she lost it.

"Brie no, well-

"I can't believe you Troy!!" She yelled wiping a tear from her eye.

"No Brie you were but then-"

"Save it Troy, I can't believe I trusted you" Gabi said turning to walk away, Troy ran behind her and grabbed her arm but Gabi pulled away from him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME BOLTON!!" Gabi screamed slapping him extremely hard. Troy turned and glared at Chad.

"Dude I-"

"Leave it Chad." Troy said, leaving the gym

* * *

"Here sweetie, the only two guys you can trust" Taylor said handing crying Gabriella a tub of Ben and Jerrys. 

"I-i trusted him a-and-" Gabi broke down hysterically, Sharpay and Taylor rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"He was a jerk, a mega jerk. And a very stupid one at that" Sharpay said.

"I'm the stupid one for thinking Troy loved me" Gabi said, calming down but tears were still flowing.

DING DONG

Sharpay got up from Gabi's bed and went downstairs to get the front door.

"Yes? Oh its you. You heart breakin son of a bit-

"Nice to see you too Shar, can I talk to Brie?" Troy asked.

"My name is Sharpay, her name is Gabriella and no you can't good bye Bolton." Sharpay said going to shut the door but Troy stopped her.

"Please Sharpay I'm begging you." Troy pleaded.

"No Troy, now I have to go check on my best friend who you hooked up with for a bet!" Sharpay said slamming the door. Troy sighed and went to his car not even bothering to climb the balcony since he knew Sharpay and Taylor would be up there kicking him out.

"Who was at the door?" Gabi asked she had stopped crying but her eyes were red and puffy and her face tearstained.

"Oh just some girlscouts"

"Ok.." Gabi trailed off.

* * *

The next day Gabriella woke up feeling like crap. She had let her guard completely down around Troy and it turned out she was a flippin bet, well she's not playing nice anymore. After getting dressed she noticed she still had the locket Troy gave her. Taking it off and putting it on her dresser Gabi drove to school, she looked like nothing had happened since make up fixed all that. All through the hallways people were whispering adn looking at Gabi. 

"Hey..." She heard Troy say but didn't look away from her locker, she did feel everyone's eyes in the hallway on her though.

"Gabriella please...at first it was a bet then-

"Then we hooked up and you get your money, hope you buy something nice"

"No let me explain"

"Theres nothing to explain. I was stupid and fell into so called love, gave you something I can never get back and got my heart broken. I'll deal with it, so move on" Gabi said walking away.

* * *

Right when Gabriella entered the cafeteria everything and everyone went silent, you could probably here a pin drop, looks were going between Troy and Gabriella. She made it seem like she didn't care and walked over to her normal table except Gabriella didn't sit by Troy. 

"Hi Gabriella" The school paper gossip columnist came over.

"Hi Alyssa"

"I was wondering do you have any comment on your break up with Troy?" She asked not really caring Troy was right there.

"Yeah, it was a waste of my time, the worst 3 months of my life" Gabriella lied, he had hurt her and she wanted to hurt him, Troy could've sworn he felt his heart break into a million pieces.

"Ok thanks! Troy any comment?" Alyssa asked.

"No"

"K...well thanks guys" Alyssa walked away.

"So Gabi, are you gonna do the talent show?" Zeke asked.

"Yep with Shar and Tay, we have a special song in mind." Gabi said.

* * *

"Up next tp the stage is Gabriella Montez with back up by Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie. 

_Gabi_/**Taylor and Sharpay/_all three_**

_Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say_ **(You know it's just too little too late)**  
_You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy you know your beggin don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game_

_So let me on down  
Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know_

**_It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say_** **(You know it's just too little too late)  
**_**You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway**_ **You know it's just too little too late)**

_I was young and in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate  
Go find someone else  
In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself  
You gotta problem  
But don't come askin me for help  
Cause ya know_

**_It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say_** **(You know it's just too little too late)  
_You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway_** **(You know it's just too little too late)**

_I can love with all of my heart baby  
I know I have so much to give **(I have so much to give)  
**With a player like you, I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live, yeah oh_

_**It's just too little, too late  
Yeah**_

_It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say **(You know it's just too little too late)  
**You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway** (You know it's just too little too late)**_

The auditorium was silent for a moment but then errupted into applause and cheers, Tryo just sta there starring at Gabriella walking off stage.

_**Ok once again short chapter but the next one will probably be the best chapter I've written so stay tuned for that!! Oh and it has a BIG SURPRISE TWIST. Review please.**_


	8. Notes

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any chracters, or places that I made up.

**A/N: **The song in the last chapter was 'Too Little Too Late' by Jojo.

* * *

Two weeks after the break up and school was hell, especially for the cheerleaders. Troy and Gabriella was taking it out on the whole student body, Gabriella wroked the cheer squad till they would barely walk, while the basketball team was worked just the same. Everyone knew to move out of Gabriella's and Troy's way if they were mad, and it was easy to tell since they were always mad. Troy had stopped trying to appologize to Gabriella since his patience went out the window and they just hatted each other...on the outside anyways. 

"Do something" Sharpay said to Taylor they were in the gym watching Gabi drill the cheerleaders with nearly impossible routeins.

"No you go and fight hurricane Gabi" Taylor said, both her and Sharpay sighed as the gym door opened to reveal Troy, Chad and Zeke.

"Uh-oh"

"This is a closed practice Bolton!" Gabi snarled.

"Last I check cheerleading was over an hour ago" Troy snapped right back at her.

"Here we go again" Taylor said.

"How owuld you know when our practice is over!? And last time I checked I decide when practice is over."

"Well there won't be a squad left to have practice if you keep working them like cows!" Troy raised his voice.

"Like you're any better with your stinkin basketball team!! Girls practice is over!!" Gabi yelled storming out the gym.

* * *

"Gabriella hurry up and get in the car, you have a doctor's appointment." Gabriella's mom siad once she got inside the house, it was one of the rare times her mom was home. 

"Doctor's appointment? Why?" Gabi asked.

"Well you've been throwing up everymorning for the past week, I just want to make sure you don't have a stomach virus of something." Loretta told her daughter.

"Fine whatever" Gabriella dropped her school stuff on the couch and went to her mom's car.

---

"Very interesting, I'll be right back" Dr. Hollow said walking out the room, Loretta and Gabriella sat in the room waiting for about 10 mintues before the doctor came back in.

"Ms. Montez, Gabriella I have some very interesting news. You don't have a stomach virus nor are you sick but Gabriella you are pregnant." Dr. Hollow said, Gabriella and her mom stared at him like he was a alien.

"D-did you say I'm p-p-p-pre-pregnant?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you're only 2 weeks though. I'll have another appointment scheduled in a month for you. You guys can leave when you're ready" The doctor said walking out the room, Gabriella broke down in tears.

"Mom I'm s-s-s-sorry!!" She sobbed hysterically.

"I'm not mad mija, dissapointed but I'm not mad." Loretta rubbed her back gently.

"B-but I'm-" She couldn't even say it.

"Calm down baby its gonna be ok" Loretta half lied, yeah it was gonna be ok but things weren't ok now, her 17 year old daughter was gonna have a baby.

"No its not! I'm pregnant with my ex boyfriend's baby" Gabi cried.

* * *

"Gabriella, I've benn meaning to talk to you aobut something." Loretta said, it had been a couple days since Gabriella had found out about the baby, nobody knew except for her mom. 

"Ok..."

"Well I got a new job offer that would make me have less hours and travels but its has amzing pay and I owuld be head of the the company on the East coast."

"Thats great mom, but East Coast?"

"Yeah..if I take the offer we'll have to move to New York." Loretta said ready for her daughter to explode.

"New York?"

"Yes sweetie, and if you want you can be home school for the rest of you junior year and senior year. I don't have to take the offer b-

"Its fine mom I'll go pack, when do we leave?" Gabi asked.

"In two days, but you have to tell him" Loretta said.

"I can't mom what am I gonna say? 'Hey Troy guess what, I'm pregnant with your baby' yeah he'll be thrilled" Gabi said.

"Gabi, you basically grew up without a father, you know what its like. And Troy has the right to know" Loretta said.

"Mom I can't plus whats telling him gonna do? We're moving to New York!" With that Gabriella went upstairs, Loretta sighed, Gabriella grew up without niether of her parents really there she didn't expect her daughter to listen.

* * *

Gabriella sat next to her mom on the plane looking out the window. She hadn't told anyone that she was moving not even Taylor and Sharpay. Yeah it was wrong but many things are wrong, like having your dad walk out on your mom, thinking Troy Bolton was serious about arelastionship and being pregnant with your ex-boyfriend's baby, compared to those things not telling someone you're moving seemed like nothing. 

"Miss...miss..."

"Oh huh?" Gabriella asked looking at the flight attendent.

"We're about to land please buckle up"

"Oh sorry"

---

"Here we are Gabriella." Loretta said opening the door to reveal a gorgeous penthouse.

"Wow, mom its great" She said trying to sound excited.

"Well you and pick whatever room you want"

* * *

**Meanwhile back in Albuquerque...**

"Hey gu- what is that guy doing to Ella's locker?" Sharpay asked looking pas teh whole gang who was at Taylor's locker, everyone shrugged Troy didn't do anything, they all went over.

"Excuse me but why are you cleaning out this locker?" Taylor asked.

"The person moved but by any chance are you Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and Troy?" They nodded.

"Here I found this in it." The guy gave them two notes, one with everyone's name but Troy's on it and the other with just Troy's name. Zeke opened the note and they huddles around him reading it.

_Shar, Tay, Chad and Zeke,_

_If you get this note then you probably already know that I moved...to New York actually. I'm sorry for not telling you guys in person but I couldn't. Shar you and Tay have been like sisters to me, no scratch that you are my sisters. you two have been there for me since I first walked into Ms. Darbus' homeroom and ever since. Thanks for sticking with me, I know sometimes I can be a total bitch but you guys didn't leave. I love you both so much. Chad, you're like my older brother even though...well you know. I'm not gonna hold a grudge because of that stupid bet. Thanks for...well being you. The moppy headed, lunk head basketball man who's always making me laugh. Zeke I'll miss your cookies and of course the fact that you're one of the sweetest guy I've known, Shar's lucky to have you. Guys, again I'm extremely sorry for not saying bye in person._

_XOXO,_

_Gabi_

"I can't believe she moved."

* * *

Troy laid in his bedroom unfolding the note that was given to him, he decided to read it at home to have some privacy. 

_-Troy_

_I said I wouldn't fall. I said the day I fall for you was the day that pigs would fly. Well pigs never flew but I fell for you anyways. When people hear the name Troy they think the captain, playmaker, playboy well when I hear your name I think of the most amzing guy I have ever met. Sure you can be extremely hot tempered but underneath that, is a very sweet guy who stole my heart and I never got it back. I still love you, always have always will. I know you never felt the same way but just know I did. Forget about the bet, I forgave you a long time ago but my pride wouldn't let me say it. Maybe we'll see each other again, I love you._

_Yours, forever and always,_

_Brie_

_

* * *

_

_**I told you there'd be a twist. Well what did you think of the chapter?? Review please and thank you!!**_


	9. OMG

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

**A/N: **Ok if you don't like my story or writing then don't read it! I don't care if you do or not, just stop saying 'you suck at writing' then read the story. Anyways thank you for all of the reviews you guys are amazing!!

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after. The end" Gabriella closed the pop up book. 

"Good storwy momma" her 2 year daughter said sleepily.

"G'night baby, sleep tight" Gabi said kissing her forehead.

"Night" Gabriella watched her daughter drift of to sleep before turning of the light in the room and walking out. 19 almost 20 year old Gabriella had finished her Senior year online and now worked as a receptionist at a doctor's office. She now had a daughter named Riley LeAnne Bolton, yeah sure Riley's dad doesn't have a clue that he had a daughter but Riley was still Troy's, some people gave her looks when she walked on the street with Riley but Gabi wouldn't trade it for the world. Gabriella lived in a small but decent New York penthouse a block away form her mom. She hadn't talked to anyone from East High and didn't really date either.

* * *

"Be good for grandma ok?" 

"Yes momma" Riley said, for a 2-year old she had really long curly sandy brown hair that flowed down below her shoulders, the same baby blues as her father and a carefree attitude.

"Ok baby, I love you" Gabi kissed her forehead.

"Love you too!!"

"Bye mom!" Gabriella called to Loretta who was in the kitchen.

"Bye Gabriella" Loretta called, Gabi left ehr mom's house and dorve to work, it was the same just aobut everyday, Riley would be dropped of at her grandma's who was pretty wealthy since she used to be head of her company before retiring, then Riley wouldn't get to see her mom till she got off work.

"Morning Gabriella" Lauren, one of her co-workers and closes friend in NY greeted as Gabi walked into the office.

"Morning Lauren" Gabi said taking her normal seat behind the fornt desk that people checked in at and Lauren sat at the side desk.

"How was your date with um Mike was it?"

"Ok I guess, kind of boring. But you should start dating" Lauren

"You know about...my um past" Gabi said.

"Gabriella, you've got to move on"

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

**LAKERS ARE THE CHAMPS!!! BOLTON LEADS THE WAY!**

Troy let out a dry chuckle and rolled the paper up, putting it in his lap before looking out the window of his private jet. Everything in his life was expected, everyone knew he was gonna be a superstar and they were right he was rookie of the year and won a championship with the Lakers. Everyone expected his fame and popularity to be more then just an NBA superstar, and they were right Troy wasprobably one of the bisggest male stars out there thanks to his looks, b-ball skills, charm, and down to earth personality. But wht no one would think or expect was that Troy Bolton hated all of it. Sure he achieved his dream but life in the media circus was a lonely one, everyone was your friend until you stunk at game, everygirl loved you until you say they can't have the Mercedes they wanted, and over all it was filled with fake people.

* * *

"Hello!?" Gabi called not knowing where her mom was in the house. 

"Momma!!" Riley squealed running to Gabriella on her little legs.

"Hi sweetcheeks" Gabi said picking her up and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Riley!" Loretta siad coming ou the kitchen.

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie, how was work?" Loretta asked.

"Eh, same as always, but I gotta go pick up some groceries, I'll see you later mom, say bye to grandma Riley" Gabi said.

"Bye gramy" Riley said smiling.

"Bye Ry." Gabi headed out to her car and buckled Riley into her booster seat before getting into the driver seat herself.

"Momma? I get cookies?" Riley asked as Gabriella drove toward the store.

"Maybe, we'll see." Gabi said soon they reached the local grocery store, she got Riley out and placed her on the seat in the cart. She went around the store getting all the grocerceries and putting back the stuff Riley was reaching for.

* * *

"Mr. Bolton, please buckle your seatbelt the plane is about to land." One of the flight attendents said, Troy nodded and did what she said, soon he found himself walking with his luggage through an airport filled with paparazzi. He ignored them questions and made his way to the car waiting, Troy headed off to his summer home.

* * *

"Riles, no we already got you some cookies" Gabi siad, tkaing the pakage out of her duaghter's hand and putting it back on the shelf.

"Watch where you're going!" Some said making Gabriella look awy form the shelf.

"I'm- OMG" Gabriella was shocked at who she saw.

**_Is it Taylor? Sharpay? Chad? Zeke? Maybe Troy...I never siad where he was flying off to so who knows! This chapter was not my best but the next will be better I promise. Review please!!_**


	10. Secrets spilled and figured out

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any chracters, or places that I made up.

**A/N: **The song in the last chapter was 'Too Little Too Late' by Jojo.

* * *

_"I'm- OMG"_

"Ella?"

"Sharpay! Oh my gosh!" Gabi said the two immediately started hugging and squealing like little girls, making everyone around them look to see what all the commotion was, the two girl pulled away and cleared their throats.

"I can't believe we meeting again in a store." Gabi said as they started walking down the ailse.

"You've got alot of exp-

"Momma! Who that?" Riley asked, Sharpay looked at Gabriella stunned face.

"Um...Shar this is my daughter R-

"Riley LeAnne Bolton" Riley finished for her mom, Sharpay's face went pale and she stared at Gabriella.

"D-did she say Bolton? Riley is _his_?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes...ah Riles this is mommy's friend Sharpay" Gabi said.

"Hi Pay!!" Riley said.

"Hi sweetie." Sharpay smiled at her before looking at Gabi.

"Come to my place, I'll explain it there not in the middle of a grocery store." Gabriella said, the two girls paid for their stuff and Sharpay got in her car following Gabriella to her house. When they got inside Gabriella sent her daughter to her room while she told Sharpay everything.

"I can't believe she's Troy's, she's even wearing the locket he gave to you. Why didn't you tell me!? Wait why didn't you tell him!?" Sharpay asked.

"Shar we were juniors in high school, and if you forgot he was my ex! What was I supposed to do go up to him and say 'Hey Troy I know we broke up like 2 weeks ago but I'm carrying your child?'."

"Maybe if you did Riley would have a dad right now" Sharpay said, not in a smart ass or rude tone just a soft one.

"Your right..." Gabi trailed off staring into space, thinking what if, Sharpay saw her friend feeling down and decided to change the subject.

"So what have you been up to these days?" Sharpay asked.

"Work, work and more work, but emough about my sad life what are you doing in New York? Have you kept in touch with anyone?" Gabi asked.

"I'm going to Julliard, and Zeke lives here too we're still together, he's going to NYU. Chad and Taylor are both going to USC and well you probably know alot about Troy since he's on the cover of like every sports and tabloid magazine out there..." She said.

"Momma!" Riley ran into the living room with tears streaming down her face.

"Whats wrong sweetcheeks?" Gabi asked lifting Riley into her lap.

"I got a boo boo!!" Riley cried pointing to her knee, which looked really red, Gabi leaned down to kiss it.

"Better?" Riley nodded wiping her tears.

"She adorable Ella, she looks just like- I mean..."

"Its fine Shar, Riley you wanna play with Sharpay while I make some dinner?" Gabi asked.

"Otay! Come on Pay!!" Riley said jumping off Gabi's lap and pulling Sharpay to her room to play with her barbies.

---

"Thanks for dinner Ella, we'll deffinately see each other again. Bye Riley"

"Bye Pay" Riley said sleepily.

"Bye Shar, tell Zeke I said hi"

"Oh I won't have you because you're coming to dinner with me and him this weekend." Sharpay said.

"I don't know, I already leave Riley home with mom enough during the week."

"Bring her along! Please Ella!!"

"Just like high school again, sure I'll go, but don't tell anyone not even your dog about well you know." Gabi said.

"I won't, bye guys"

* * *

"So your coming to dinner with me and Shar this Saturday right?" Zeke asked Troy. **DUM DUM DUM!!! Troy's in NY!!!...anyways**

"Yeah of course but I gotta run, got a meeting with people at Nike. Later dud, tell Sharpay I said hi." Troy said getting up to leave.

* * *

"Reservations should be under Evans." Troy said. 

"Ah right this way sir." Troy was lead to a table where Sharpay and Zeke was already seated.

"Miss Evans

"Hey guys"

"Troy! What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked getting nervous.

"Nice to see you too Shar, if you've forgotten I come to New York every summer." Troy said.

"Right...but what are you doing here...tonight...at this resturant...right now?" Sharpay asked.

"If I'm not wanted I'll-"

"No no stay it fine" Sharpay said.

"Hey Sha-" The brunete stopped mid sentence when she saw who was sitting at the table with Sharpay and Zeke. Troy looked up and brown met blue they just stared at each other. Troy thought she looked amazing in a simple knee-length black dress that hugged her top curved then flowed out.

"Um, Gabriella, Riley nice of you to join us" Sharpay said snapping both Troy and Gabriella out of there trance, and Gabi took a seat.

"Gabriella I had no idea Shar invited you. Its good to see you again." Zeke said smiling, "And who's this little princess?" Zeke asked, isn't that the wuestion of the day.

"This is Riley, my daughter. Shar I jsut remembered I have to go ah wash Riley's hair sorry its good seeing you guys again, bye" Gaib siad picking up Riley and hurrying out the resturant a stray tear falling.

* * *

"Sharpay! Why didn't you tell me he was gonna be there!?" Gabi asked her and Sharpay were out for lunch along with Riley. 

"I didn't know Zeke inv-

"Momma lookie!! Man from dinner" Riley said, Gabi looked at where her daughter was pointing.

"Why is he everywhere now!? I've lived here for a while and I haven't seen him now out of nowhere he keeps popping up." Gabi saidbruying her face in her hand.

"Did you lose something?" She heard a familier voice say, Gabriella looked up and saw Troy holding Riley.

"Yeah ah sorry I guess she just went off" Gabi said.

"Ella I gotta go meet Zeke, I'll see you guys later!" Sharpay hurried out the resturant leaving Troy and Gabi glancing at each other awkwardly.

"Um, sit down" Gabi said, Troy nodded and sat down across from her with Riley eating her lunch, next to him.

"She's cute" Troy said, _'just like her dad..wait no! I don'__t like him!'_ Gabi thought

"Yeah...so how's life been treating you Mr. Superstar?"

"Good I guess, way too many paprazzi though. How have you been?" Troy asked.

"Eh ok, I mean life's just...normal." Gabi said.

"Where is he?" Troy asked.

"Huh?"

"Riley's dad."

"She doesn't have one, I mean she does but we broke before he found out" Gabi said, hey she wasn't lying.

"Oh..." There was an awkward silence both just watching Riley finish her lunch.

"Oops" Troy immediately grabbed some nappings and started dapping Riley dry from the juice that she spilled, Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"I sorwy" Riley said sticking out her bottom lip.

"How could I be mad at a face like that." Troy said, Riley smiled cheekly at him.

"Whats your name?" Riley asked.

"Troy Bolton" Riley gasped.

"I have that las-" Riley's mouth was covered by Gabriella.

"Riles we gotta go to grandma's to pick up something. Troy its good seeing you again mabye we can see each other again soon. I gotta go bye!" Gabi rushed out, leaving Troy extremely confused, was Riley gonna say last name? She had Troy's same blue eyes, sandy brown hair, was two but you had to be 9 months so that meant-

"Oh my gosh" Troy said to himslef looking at the door Gabriella and Riley went out, he got up form the table and went to his car taking out his cell phone, dailing Sharpay's number.

* * *

DING DONG 

"Hey...how did you find my address?" Gabriella asked, seeing Troy at the door.

"Is Riley mine?" Troy asked completely ignoring her question, Gabriella's face went pale white.

**_CLIFFY!!! Do you guys think I'm moving too fast?? Well review and tell me, BTW I should have the next chapter up later today but thats not a promise._**


	11. Moodswings

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"Um...ah...w-why don't you come in" Gabi said, opening the door wider letting Troy in. 

"Hi Twoy!" Riley said, Troy gave her a little wave.

"Riles, mommy needs to talk to Troy really quickly. Why don't you go to your room" The little nodded and bounced of to her room.

"So?"

"Well...yes" Gabi whispered not looking at him, but she could feel Troy stare at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy anger was rising, one thing sure hasn't changed, his temper.

"What was I supposed to do? We were broken up."

"You still could've told me! What'd you think I'd do? Laugh?"

"It didn't make it any easier to tell you that the only reason we were together was of that stupid bet!" Gabriella snapped.

"Stop living in the pass! I made a mistake we all do!!" Troy's voice raised in anger.

"The only mistake I've ever made was trusting you!" Gabi yelled, forgetting her-their daughter was in the other room.

"If thats how you feel then I'll leave!! Have a nice fucking life!!" Troy yelled storming out Gabriella's door, she let a tear fall down.

"Momma? Why you crwying?" Riley asked, Gabi hadn't notice her daughter.

"Its nothing baby, just got something in my eye."

* * *

"I can't believe she didn't tell me...the nerve of her...she should've..." 

Sharpay and Zeke sat and watched Troy pace around the room, Zeke had been told what happened and was pretty shocked himself.

"Troy would you sit down!" Sharpay hissed, Troy rolled his eyes but took a seat.

"Why the hell didn't she tell me"

"Well lets see, you guys were broken up, she was pissed because of that bet which by the way is probably the stupidest thing you've done and will do, and oh what do you expect!? You guys, no we were in high school, you really think Gabriella was gonna tell you?" Sharpay said.

"I'm gonna go" Troy said getting up.

"Riley's third brithday is next Monday by the way"

* * *

"Momma!!!!!!" Riley jumped up and down on Gabriella's bed. 

"Huh? Riley, whats wrong baby?" Gabi asked sleepily, her daughter stopped jumping.

"Happy brwithday to me!!!" She exclaimed, Gabi laughed, and pulled her into her lap.

"Sure is sweetcheeks, but you should go back to bed, its only 2:30." Gabi said.

"I sleep wit you momma?" Riley asked.

"Sure" Riley smiled and laid down next to Gabriella burrying her face in her mother's breasts and soon fell back to sleep. Gabi stroked her daughter's soft hair gently and sighed.

"I sorry baby, maybe you would've had a dad right now" She whispered.

* * *

"Hurwy momma!!!" Riley said, pulling on Gabriella's wrist. 

"The toy store's not going anywhere sweetie" Gabi said, grabbing her purse before and opening the door and boy was she shocked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rather coldly.

"I came to bring my da-" Troy stopped once he saw Gabriella glare at him "Riley her birthday present." He said holidng up a big box wrapped in pink paper with a big sparkly bow on top. He bent down and handed it to Riley.

"Thank you Twoy!!" Riley said putting down the present to give him a hug, Gabi softened up a little and gave him a small smile, which quickly faded when she remembered Riley had no idea she was hugging her dad.

"Riles, why don't you open the present Troy got you." Gabi suggested.

"Can I?" Riley asked, she thought she had to wait to to open it later in the day, Gabi nodded and Riley started tearing the wrapping paper off.

"Momma look!!" Riley held up a Barbie doll box, then another box, but this one smaller. Riely set down the Barbie and opened the small box gasping, Gabi leaned over to see what it was. In the box was a white gold necklace with a pink diamond 'R', Gabriella knew it had costed him alot.

"Its prewtty" Riley said.

"Yeah...here Riles let me help you put it on." Gabi said taking a seat on the couch pullng Riley up into her lap and tkaing the necklace out the box and putting it on her.

"Thank you Twoy" Riley said.

"Can I?" Gabi nodded and Troy lifted Riley up off Gabi's lap.

"You my angel is very welcome" Troy said poking her side making Riley giggle.

"Ah..well I'd better get going." Troy said, Gabi saw sadness in his eyes and out of the kindness of her heart...

"Why don't you stay, we're going to the toy store to let Riles pick out what she wants." Gabi said, Troy's eyes had that same spark in it again.

"Sure."

* * *

Gabriella opened the door to her house pretty mad, and that didn't go unnoticed by Troy.

"Riley, sweetie why don't you stay here and play with your new stuff while I go talk to your mommy ok?" Troy said.

"Otay!" Troy looked around the house before finally seeing Gabriella in her bedroom looking the window.

"What was that?" Troy asked

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella turned around so she was facing him.

"The fact that its our daughter's brithday and you're pissed off"

"First of all its _my_ daughter's birthday, you've only known about her for a week so don't go acting like super dad. And you wanna know why I'm mad? Maybe its because mister NBA megastar comes out of nowhere and pops back into my life buying my daughter every flippin thing in that store! What are you gonna buy next? A country, because you know every 3 year old needs a country of their own! Troy I don't have the luxurious life like you, I cna't afford to buy all this stuff. Whats Riley gonna say in 2 months when she wants something new and your bakc in LA living your amazing life!? I'm trying to be a good mom and not spoiling her rotten, but thats gone down the drain since we probably have to buy a bigger house just to fit all the stuff you bought!" Gabi said kind of loud but not yelling, Troy stayed silent for a minute realizing she had a point.

"Ok..so maybe buying her all tha stuff wasn't the best thing to do, but I'm just trying to get her to like me." Troy said.

"If there's one person she adores its you. Riley's never been outgoing or open with anyone else beside me and my mom. Buying her things isn't gonna make her like you." Gabi said.

"Brie, I'm sorry we can go return it if you want." Troy said, he hadn't called her that since highschool.

"Its fine, of course she won't be getting new stuff anytime soon but I think she has enough to last her." Gabi said. They just stood and stared at each other for a bit before both started leaning in.

"Momma!!" Riley yelle dmaking both jump apart blushing.

_**Told ya I'd have another ch. today. Well as you can tell Troy and Gabi have ALOT of moodswings, one min their ready to kill the next they're trying to kiss. Review please the next Chap. will be up soon!!**_


	12. I don't like you anymore!

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any chracters, or places that I made up.

**A/N: **So you've probably heard about the whole Vanessa Hudgens scandal thing. Well If anyone cares about what I think...I'm still a big fan of V's. She's a good girl unlike some people cough britney cough lindsay cough paris cough cough. Anyways I'm pretty sure we won't read about her going to rehab like them, and this scandal will be old news as soon as one of those celebs gone wild flashes there stuff or goes and crash there cars into a tree. There's some nutso rumor about Disney cutting V from HSM3 but come on they're not that stupid, the only reason why Zac's prob doing the movie is because of Vanessa, they might offer her less money though, but I doubt it. She made a mistake we all do, I think its brave of V to say that she those pics were real instead of lying because alot of people thought they were fake. Anyways enough about my opinions on with the story...

* * *

**Troy Bolton's secret family?**

_20-year old NBA Superstar and America's heart throb might be waayyy off the market. This past week was spotted around New York with a little girl, adn a female 'friend'. On Monday, Bolton was on a spending spree at a toy store with the mysterious female and little girl who has a huge resemblance to him. Same sandy brown hair and the peircing baby blue eyes that have captured so many hearts. The trio walked into the store with the little girl(who's names remains a mystery) being carried by Troy and out with the girl in the female's arms while Troy loaded tons of bags into his Range Rover. Bolton's reps have no comment on the matter but could America be looking at 'The Boltons'? If so, tons of hearts have been broken and this was a VERY well kept secret._

"Wow who knew you and Troy Bolton had a secret family" Lauren said looking at the article, Gabi rolled her eyes.

"You know the real story so don't even start." She said while putting her stuff in her bag.

"Well whats going on with you and mister superstar now?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing, he's just spending sometime with Riley thats all" Gabi grabbing her bag and purse before the two headed out the doctor's office and toward their cars.

"Mmm Hmm, there's no way, there has got to somehing going on and if there's nothing now there will be soon."

"Whatever Lauren, I'll see you Monday." Gabi said getting in her car and driving to her mother's to pick up Riley, it was the weekend again so that meant seeing alot of Troy. She drove to her mother's to pick up Riley.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Gabi asked seeing Troy with a sleeping Riley in his lap when she came in.

"Came by to see this little princess, oh your mom had to go to some meeting she said leave her a note when you pick Riley up."

"K" Gabriella went into the kitchen and wrote a quick note.

"You know that becasue of you we're on the cover if every tabloid there is right?" Gabi asked, not in a harsh way.

"Yeah sorry about that...comes with the territory I guess." Troy said.

"Troy I've been thinking...maybe we should tell-

"Momma?" Riley whispered rubbing her eyes.

"Hi sleeping beauty" Gabi said pulling Riley into her lap, raising an eyebrow at Troy who nodded.

"Riles can I ask you something?"

"Otay"

"Why do you think Troy comes to see you so much?" Gabi asked.

"Cause he likes me?" Riley answered but it came out as a question.

"Do you like him sweetie?"

"Yes, he nice!" Riley said.

"Um Riles, Troy is...um he's your daddy" Gabi said.

"Reawly?" Both Troy and Gabriella nodded.

"No!! I don't like you anymore!!" Riley jumped off Gabi's lap and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Gabriella looked at Troy and saw alot of hurt in his eyes.

"Troy, I'm sorry she didn't mean that" Gabi said, getting up to go after Riley but Troy stopped her.

"Let me" She nodded and sat down watching him go, with a saddened expression on his face.

"Riley?" Troy said knocking on the bathroom door, he tried to open it but the little girl locked it.

"Can I come in?" Troy asked.

"No!" He heard her yell and his heart broke even more.

"Please Ry, really wuickly then I'll leave" Troy said then heard the door click and open, he looked down and saw his little girl's face tearstained. Troy walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him and sat on the the gorund leaning against it.

"Come here angel" Troy said, she was reluctant at first but then came closer to him and Troy pulled her into his lap facing him.

"Why don't you want me to be your daddy?" He asked gently.

"Cause your not a daddy. You no there for momma." Riley siad which shocked him, and the person eavesdropping on the other side of the door, neither could believe what the three year old just said, sure she was pretty smart but she was only three.

"What?"

"Y-you missed my birwthdays, and you no there so I have to stay with gramy when momma work." Riley said, Troy felt a giangantic wave of guilt rush over him, she was right he had missed her first two birthdays and years of her life, now expected her to think everything was great. Troy pulled her into a hug, and Riley didn't exatly respond but didn't pull away.

"Ry, I'm sorry for not being there for you, or mommy. I'll never leave you guys again ok?"

"Otay" She said hugging him.

"I love you daddy" Riley said making Troy smile brightly.

"I love you too baby girl."

"Daddy do you love momma?" Riley asked, Gabriella tensed up on the other side of the door.

"Yes I do, I made a mistake a long time ago and I've regretted it every moment of my life." Troy said.

"Are you two gonna get marrwied?" Riley asked.

"If she forgives me, maybe. Then we can be a family, would you like that?" Troy asked, Riely nodded her head wildly.

"I would too" Troy said, they sat in silent with Riley burrying her head in her daddy's neck while GAbriella went back to her seat in the living room.

_**Aww a cute little chapter! Review please the next chapter might be up later today if I get lots of reviews!!**_


	13. Don't you love me anymore

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

**A/N: Wow!! Almost 200 reviews! Thank you ssssoooo much guys!!**

* * *

"So, when do you have to go back to LA?" Gabi asked, her and Troy had just gotten back from another day out followed by the paparazzi with Riley who was now in her room taking a nap. 

"A couple weeks, time's flown by" Troy said.

"Yeah... Riley's gonna miss you," Troy gave Gabi a small smile, "I'll miss you too" She said softly and his smile got bigger.

"I'll miss you guys, everyone in LA's your bestfriend until you blow a game."

"I always thought the East Coast was better then the West Coast. But Shar tells me Tay and Chad live over there so you have them" Gabi said.

"Yeah but Chad's busy trying to keep up with college and Taylor while she's just trying to do everything. I can't hang out with them in public much since both hate the paparazzi which are around me 24/7. Sometimes I wonder why I ever even got into this whole basketball thing."

"Because you're an amazing basketball player, who I personally think the world needs to see play." Gabi said.

"Thanks."

"Ya know you can visit anytime right not just during the summers?"

"Yeah, bu-" He was cut off by Gabriella leaning and kissing him.

"And I mean _anytime_" She said after pulling away giving him a soft smile, Troy smiled back and pulled her into his lap.

"I intend to visit as much as I can, but Brie you know I'm sorry for before right?"

"Yeah and I love you" Gabi said, Troy had the silliest grin on his face after hearing that, he pulled her into a hug, and Gabi rest her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too" Troy whispered into her hair.

* * *

The news of Troy Bolton having a daughter and girlfriend took everyone by storm, nobody besides his parents, Gabi's parents, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor knew the real story. Mrs. and Coach Bolton were shocked but happy when they found out, and Chad and Taylor well it took 3 hours to explain to Chad since he didn't get it. 

"Are you guys sure you can handle her?" Gabriella asked for the bajillion time.

"Ella chill, just go we'll be find. Now not to be rude but get out please!" Sharpay said pushing Gabriella out her Condo. Troy was taking Gabriella out one last time before he was going back to LA while Sharpay was watching Riley with the help of Zeke.

"She'll be fine, now ready for our date Miss Montez?" Troy asked.

"Of course Mr. Bolton" She replied following him out to his car, Troy being the gentleman opened the door for her.

"So where are we headed?" Gabi asked once they were on the road.

"Can't tell you where, but it'll only be me, you and no paparazzi." Troy said.

---

"We're here" Troy said, Gabi looked and saw his penthouse.

"Um Troy why-

"You'll see my dear, lets go" He said getting out and racing over to open her door. They walked hand in hand into the Troy's place. Gabriella gasped when she saw it, there were no lights only candles, pink, red and white rose petals were everywhere. Troy led her to the dining room where food was already placed and it was again only lt by candles.

"Troy you didn't have to do all this" Gabi said softly.

"Of course I didn't, but I wanted to, just for you" He said pulling out a the chair for her.

---

"Mmmm Troy"

"You like?"

"Yeah who knew you could cook like Zeke" Gabi said.

"Thanks...I think. But it was either learn to cook for myself or live at McDonalds for the rest of my life." Troy said Gabi laughed, finiching her last bite.

"Dinner was amazing Troy." Gabi said.

"Its not over yet, there's still dessert." Troy said.

"And may I ask what that would be?"

"For now I have your favorite, chocolate covered strawberry and later my favorite dessert, you" Troy gave her a wink before heading to the kitchen.

---

Gabriella woke up feeling someone kissing her neck.

"Troyyy stop" She practically moaned, he did what she said and leaned up to kiss her lips.

"Morning beautiful" He said.

"Morning, I like waking up to you instead of an alarm clock" Gabi said.

"Glad I could be of service." Troy said kissing her again.

"Troy you realize we left Riley with Zeke and Sharpay yesterday right."

"Ooops"

---

"What were you two doing that was so important you forgot to pick up this little princess??" Sharpay said.

"Well mom, we were deffinately doing something but I don't think you want me to give you the details." Troy said, earning a smack from Gabi and gagging noises form Sharpay.

"Momma, uncle Zeke said you and daddy were doing your taxes." Riley said.

"Yep he was right hun, we were just doing our taxes."

* * *

"Daddy!!!" Riley cried hysterically, her eyes were puffy and red, her face tearstained. 

"Riles, daddy has to go back to LA but he'll come and visit." Gabi said trying to calm her daughter down and get her off of Troy but her hung on to him for dear life.

"But I d-d-don't want him leave!" She cried, fresh tears coming out. Troy sat back down onto the couch and pulled his daughter up into his lap.

"Daddy will come see you in two weeks, you can come to my game with mommy and we can do what ever you want ok?"

"B-but why you leave? Don't you love me and momma, daddy?" Riley asked, Troy pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I love you and mommy more then anything, but daddy has to go to work. I'll call you everyday and mommy has a camera so you can talk to daddy everyday ok?" Troy asked, Riley didn't answer, she just burried her head in Troy's chest and he wrapped his arms around her looking at Gabi.

"Riley, daddy has to go or he'll miss his flight." Gabi said gently, Riley finally pulled away from Troy.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too Ry." Troy said standing up and handing Riley to Gabriella.

"Bye Brie, love you"

"Love you too." They shared a kiss before Troy walked ot his car, he didn't want Gabriella and Riley to be mobbed by the paparazzi so they weren't going to the airport with him.

_**Well I just wanted some Troyella in there as well as Troy going back to LA. Um the next chap will be about dealing with them living on the opposite sides of the country. Please Review...but like I need to say that because I amazing people already do, so thank you!!**_


	14. Walkin down the ailse

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"Momma, I don't want to stay at Gramy's why can't daddy come back?" Riley asked as Gabi carried her out to the car from her grandma's house. 

"He'll be back in 12 days sweetie, but guess what?" Gabi asked starting the car.

"What?"

"Tonight's daddy's first game and we can watch him on TV." Gabi said, trying to cheer her slightly depressed daughter up.

"Yay!!" Riley cheered.

---

"Come on Ry, you have to get to bed." Gabi said.

"But what if daddy come on again" Riley said.

"I promise you won't miss a thing. Now come on princess" Riley followed her mom upstairs to be tucked in.

"Do you want me to read or sing you a song?" Gabi asked once Riley was in bed.

"Song pleawse" Riley said eyes starting to fall.

_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from Heaven  
And she's daddys little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh but most of all for..._

_Buttefly kisses after bedtime prayers_

Gabi looked down and saw her daughter sleeping peacefully, she pulled the covers closer to her and kissed her forehead before walking out.

* * *

Troy Bolton came into his mansion and threw his stuff on the ground. 

"Evening Mr. Bolton, very nice game today." Martin(the bulter if you forgot) said.

"Thanks Martin" Troy said trying to sound happy.

"Your dinner is ready if you would like it"

"Erm, no thanks can you leave some in the microwave, I'll eat it later" Troy said taking his stuff upstairs. After taking a shower and changing into gym shorts and a tee shirt he glanced at the clock. Riley was probably asleep after Gabriella read a book or sung to her, god he missed them so much. Troy grabbed his cell off the night stand and dailed his favorite number.

Troy/**Gabi**

**"Hey"**

"Hey hun, I miss you guys"

**"You have know idea how much we miss you. Great game today."**

"Yeah thanks...Riley asleep?"

"**Yep, but she kept on insisting she stay up all night just incase her daddy comes on TV again."** Troy let out a chuckle, then sighed.

"Brie be honest, am I a bad dad?"

**"No, of course not why would you think that?"**

"I don't know I mean shouldn't I be in New York with you guys instead of here playing stupid basketball."

**"You're a great dad. And basketball's not stupid its you job just every everyone else has a job. Just because you're not here doesn't mean you're a bad dad."**

"Thanks Brie, you always make me feel like I'm the king of the world...but then something time you make me feel the complete opposite."

**"Its my job hun"**

"Well, I just called to say hi, I'll let you get to sleep."

**"K, bye Troy I love you"**

"I love you too."

* * *

It had been a week since Troy went back to LA. He called everynight and talked to Gabriella and Riley on the webcam just as much but it wasn't the same. Before knowing Troy was her dad Riley liked going to her grandma's but now she never wanted to go becasue Troy used to take care of her while Gabriella went to work. 

"Happy briwthday momma!" Riley said.

"Thank you my dear, and guess what? I have the whole day off to spend with you!" Gabi said.

"Yay!" Riley said as the phone rang, it was Troy Gabi placed it on speaker.

"Morning daddy!!!" Riely yelled happily.

"Morning princess sleep well?" Troy asked.

"Yes." Riley answered.

"Good, is mommy there?"

"Yes here she is!!" Riely answered.

"Hi Troy" Gabi said.

"Hey hun, happy birthday"

"Thanks, wish you were here though." Gabi said.

"Me too but I got you a present, check you email." Troy said.

"K" Gabriella walked over to the computer with Riely following talking to Troy but stopped when she heard his voice coming from the computer.

"Hey Brie happy birthday. I'm extremely sorry I cna't be there but I wrote you a song." The Troy on the computer said then grabbed a guiter(who knew he could play) and began singing. **(Song is 'Hey There Delilah' with lyrics change made by me...some are kinda of silly).**

_Hey there Gabriella,  
Whats it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand mile away,  
But girl you always look so pretty,  
Yes you do,  
Time Square can't shine as bright as you,  
I swear its true.  
Hey there Gabriella,  
Dont you worry about the distance,  
Im right there if you get lonely,  
Give this song another listen,  
Close your eyes,  
Listen to my voice its my disguise,  
Im by your side.  
Oh its what you do to me,  
Oh its what you do to me,  
Oh its what you do to me,  
Oh its what you do to me,  
What you do to me.  
Hey there Gabriella,  
I know times are getting hard,  
But just believe me girl some day,  
We'll be walking down the ailse sayin I do  
Ry will be there too  
We'll have the life we knew we would,  
My word is good.  
Hey there Gabriella,  
Ive got so much left to say,  
If every simple song I wrote to you,  
Would take your breath away,  
I'd write it all,  
Even more in love with me you'd fall,  
We'd have it all.  
Oh its what you do to me,  
Oh its what you do to me,  
Oh its what you do to me,  
Oh its what you do to me.  
A thousand miles seems pretty far,  
But I've got planes and yatchs and cars,  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way,  
Our friends would all make fun of us,  
And we'll just laugh along because,  
We know that none of them have felt this way,  
Gabriella I can promise you,  
That by the time that we get through,  
My world will never ever be the same,  
And you're to blame.  
Hey there Gabriella you be good,  
And dont you miss me,  
One more week and I'll be there in flesh you'll see,  
And I'll be making history,  
Like I do,  
You'll know it's all because of you,  
We can do whatever we want to,  
Hey there Gabriella here's to you,  
This ones for you.  
Oh its what you do to me,  
Oh its what you do to me,  
Oh its what you do to me,  
Oh its what you do to me,  
What you do to me.  
Ohhh_

"Happy Birthday Brie." The video ended.

"Troy that was beautiful, you never told me you could play guitar." Gabi siad into the phone.

"Well I'll have something to do if this basketball thing doesn't work out."

---

"Happy birthday mama" Riley said holding up a painted ceramic heart, her finger covered with dried paint...Sharpay wasn't very good at keeping her clean.

"Thank you Riles, I love it" Gabi said taking the heart and giving her daughter a hug and kiss.

"And finally the last present is from Zeke!" Sharpay said, handing Gabi and giagantic box that Riley could probaly fit it. Gabriella spent ten minutes opening boxes that was in the big one.

"This had better be good." Gabi said, finally getting to the last box which was a tiny box.

"Keys?" Gabi said, Sharpay got up form her seat next to Zeke.

"Gabriella Montez! For being our bext friend you've just won yourself a brand new Lexus GS Hybrid!!" She said in a show person voice, Gabi looked at her and Zeke in shock.

"A car? Are you serious?" They both nodded.

"Well come on Ella lets go see you brand new ride!" Seke said picking up Riley and leading Gabriella out where a dark onix gray Lexus was parked.

"Guys thank you!!" Gabi siad hugging them both.

"It was nothing Brie."

* * *

_**So...that was a kinda of boring chapter, and not my favorite in my opinion. The next will be much better and a more dramatic. Review please!!**_


	15. Bad News in NY

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"Alright guys nice job take a quick break" The coach yeld after the players ran sudicides. The Lakers had gotten back a day ago from playing the NY Knicks and Troy had the best game ever, mainly because of Gabriella and Riley being there. 

**Brrr Brrr Brrr**

Troy picked up his vibrating phone, he didn't regconize the number.

"Hello?...yes this is Troy Bolton speaking...yes...what!?...h-how? I'll be there as soon as possible." He said in shock. Troy quickly gathered in stuff and started running toward the door.

"Bolton! Where are you going!?" His coach yelled.

"My girlfirend and daughter are in the hospital!" Troy yelled not stopping he ran as fast as he could to his car while calling his 'people' to get his plane ready.

* * *

"I'm here to see Gabriella Montez and Riley Bolton" Troy said as soon as he got to the emergency room, it took 4 hours to reach NY. plus throuhg the busy streets filled with paparazzi also heading to the hospital since they found out it was Troy Bolton's girlfriend and daughter. 

"Relationship?"

"They're my girlfriend and daughter." Troy said.

"No visitors are allowed for miss Montez and Bolton right now but you may head into the private waiting rooms while we try to get rid of the madness outside. Go through that door and first door to you left." The lady said, Troy nodded.

"Sorry bout the madness thing" Troy said before going to the waiting room, he saw Zeke, Sharpay and Gabriella's mother already there.

"Troy!" Sharpay said he hurried over to them.

"What happened?" He asked not even bothering to say hi.

"T-t-they got hit by a speeding driver, he died on impact. Gabi and Riley are in critical condition" Loretta(Gabi's mom) said, wiping a stray tear. Troy just sat down in shock, but he didn't stay down for long, he started pacing back and forth getting nervous, scared and impaitent.

---

"Gabriella Montez and Riley Bolton" Everyone stood up except for Troy since he was still standing up form pacing.

"I'm Dr. Liam, is there a person I cna talk to privately?" The man asked, Troy looked at Loretta who nodded.

"I'm Troy Bolton" He said stepping up.

"Ah the fmous basketball player, please follow me Mr. Bolton." The doctor started walking the other way.

"Your relationship to miss Montez and Bolton?" Dr. Liam asked.

"I'm Gabriella's boyfriend and Riley's dad" Troy siad the docotr nodded and wrote that down before stopping at a door.

"Mr. Bolton-

"Call me Troy"

"Right Troy, as you may have already been told your girlfriend and daughter was hit by a speeding driver. Unfortunately the car was hit on the left side causing serious injuries. Miss Montez has a broken left arm, foot and shattered her knee cap. Luckily we were able to fix both and she is now resting. Now about your daughter, her booster seat was on the side of the impact and the car was hit toward the back end. Miss Bolton has a broken left arm and leg, also the side of her head in badly scartched up."

"But she's recovering right?" Troy asked.

"Um, actually your daughter slipped into a coma, and it might take today, tomorrow, next week and so on for her to wake up" Dr. Liam said, Troy just stared at him.

"You can go in to see miss Montez, miss Bolton's room in that one right there" the doctor pointed to the room next to Gabi's.

"T-thanks" Troy said, Dr. Liam nodded and left. Troy took a deep breath before turning the door knob and walking in to see Gabi with wires connected from her arm to the machines he walked over and took a seat stroking her forehead gently.

"h-hey" She whispered slowly opening her eyes.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Horrible, not because of my knee and arm but becuase Rile's in a coma because of me" She started crying.

"Hey hey hey, look at me. Its not your fault the guy was speeding." Troy said.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"I feel guilty too Brie, I keep thinking maybe if I was here none of this would've happened, but you can't blame yourself, it not your fault babe." Troy said holding her hands.

"I'm sorry for making you fly out here." Gabi said.

"Its nothing I'd be sorry if I wasn't out here." Troy said.

"I'll be back I'm gonna go visit Riley" Troy said after a moment of silence, Gabi nodded and he kissed her forehead before walking out the room.

---

"Oh my god" Troy whispered as soon as he saw his princess. Riley had double the wires Gabriella had, her face was badly scarred on the left, and she looked so helpless. Troy wiped a tear that he didn't even know had fallen. He leaned over hte hospital bed and kissed her forehead, moving a piece of hair out her face.

"I'm sorry Ry, if I'd been there maybe you and mommy wouldn't have gotten hurt. Please wake up baby, I promise when you do I'll fly you and mommy out to LA and you can live with me. Please Ry wake up." After 20 minutes of sitting in his daughter's room Troy got up and kissed her another time before oepening the door and going back to Gabriella's room where Sharpay, Zeke and Loretta were leaving to go visit Riley. They all gave him a sympathetic smile.

"How is she?" Gabi said, her voice in a loud whisper, Troy shrugged not knowing how to answer her question.

* * *

"You're free to go miss Montez." the nurse said. It was 3 three days after the accident, Gabriella had healed fairly wuickly but she still had to wheeled chair out, Riley hadn't woken up. Troy missed 2 games most people understood but some reporters critizied him. Sharpay, Zeke, and Loretta had visted everyday. Troy's parents and Taylor and Chad even flew in. 

Gabriella sighed as Troy pushed her toward Riley's bed, he pulled a chair up for himself while she remain in her wheelchair.

"Troy what if-

"Don't say it, she'll wake up. I know she will, Riley's a strong girl just like her mom" He said wrapping an arm around his girlfriend, Gabi rested her head on his shoulder while holding Riely's hand.

"You should go play your game" Gabi said, the lakers were playing the Knicks again that night.

"I can't Brie, just leave her here? What kinda of dad would do that?"

"Riles would want you too. Do you think she'd want her daddy to sit her sad?" Gabi asked, Troy sighed.

"Fine"

* * *

_**Yeah that was very unexpected, but hey life's not a fairytale. But I have some good news! Something will happen with Riely in the next chapter...I can't tell you if its good or bad though, so review and you'll find out sooner!!!**_


	16. How come your team sucks?

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"#14 shoots and...he misses! That concludes the first half with Lakers trailing by 15!" The annoucer yelled into the mic. Troy didn't even care he just went to the locker rooms. 

"Bolton! Get your head in the game!!" Coach yelled, once the team was in the locker rooms.

"Sorry coach" Troy muttered.

"Sorry is not good enough! I get it that you're going through a rough time but if you're gonna show up then actually show up!!"

"Yeah" Troy said, his coach sighed.

"Alright guys, take a break but I expect us to come out of here with a win"

---

"Ok welcome back to the Madison Square Garden. We're getting ready to start the second quarter where the New York Knicks currently lead the LA Lakers 62-47. Now Bill(another annoucer) you think this could have something with how Troy Bolton is playing?" Ted the one of the annoucers asked.

"Well he certainly isn't playing like he did last time he was in New York, but I think we all understand why. If you haven't heard his girlfriend and daughter were in a terrible car accident a few days ago, his girlfriend his recovering but the bad news is that is daughter is in a coma. We all here at ESPN send them our best wishes." Bill said.

"It certainly is a hard thing to go through but despite that Bolton is not doing too badly in tonight's game, 13 points and 3 assists. Now lets get back to the game"

---

"Time out!" Coach yelled, the ref blew his whistle and the arena quieted down as all the players walked over to the bench.

"Troy I can't believe I'm saying this but yo-

"DADDY!!!" A very familiar voice was heard, making Troy and practically everyone else looked to see who it was. Troy's face broke into the biggest smile you had ever seen once he saw who it was. Riley was sitting there in her wheel chair being pushed by Gabriella who could know walk again with a knee brace. Troy immediately went over tohis daughter lifting her off the wheelchair and hugging her, alot of people had tears in their eyes.

"Daddy c-can't breath" Riely said, Troy loosened his grip on her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Troy said.

"I sorwy but daddy?"

"Yeah"

"How come your team sucks?" Riley asked, Troy chuckled.

"Dont' worry sweetheart I have a feeling we'll win." Troy said.

"Good to know, I'm sorry to intterrupt this moment but Bolton we have a game to play!" Coach said, Troy nodded and gave him girls a kiss before they were escorted to the seats that they had bought tickets for a week ago.

---

"The final score of tonight's game is Lakers 103-198. Good night from Madison Square Garden." The annoucer said.

"Didn't I say we'd win?" Troy asked Riley, as people were leaving the arena, his daughter nodded.

"I gotta go change but I'll be right back don't move" Troy said before rushing to the locker rooms, he came out ten mintues later.

"So my angel how are you feeling?" Troy asked as him and Gabriella pushed Riley out to his car, after he gave them both a kiss.

"I'm ugly daddy!! Momma said I'm pretty but look!!!" Riley cried pointing to her face which had some scratches left.

"Well momma was right you are just as beautiful as her." Troy said, Gabriella rolled her eyes palyfully, somehow he always managed to make a corny compliment to her sound good.

"Ok lets see how are we gonna get you into the car..." Troy lifted up his daughter and placed her in her seat, then placed the wheel chair in beside her before getting into the driver seat and headed for Gabi's house, half way there Riley was already asleep.

"So when did she wake up?" Troy asked, glancing at his daughter in the mirror.

"15 mintues into your game and the first thing she asked was where was her daddy. I told her at your game and she started begging to go." Gabi said.

"Did she use the Montez pout?" Troy asked.

"The Montez pout?"

"The one that you use on me." Troy said, Gabi rolled her eyes and pouted making Troy chuckle.

* * *

"AHH!!!!" Riley screamed making her parent fly into her room, it was the night after she had woken up. 

"Riles, whats wrong baby?" Gabi asked pulling her into her lap while Troy was at her side.

"I have bad drweam. Daddy gonna leave me morrow cause he hates me" Riley said, hugging her mom.

"Riles you know daddy will never hate you. You know he loves you but he has a job." Gabi said.

"Actually, I was thinking...why don't you guys um come and ah live with me in LA?" Troy said, Gabi looked at him for a moment then at Riley.

"Yeah, that'll be great" She said kissing his lips gently.

"We're weally gonna live with daddy?" Riley asked her parents nodded.

* * *

"Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez and little miss Bolton, we're about to land so please put on your seat belt." One of the flight attendents said. Troy, Gabriella and Riley were on his plane headed for a place they soon would all call home. 

"Mommy! Daddy! camra people!" Riley said looking out the window once the plane had landed. Troy and Gabi looked and sure enough there was a huge crowd of paparazzi waiting since they knew Riley got better and expected Troy to come back to LA.

"Geez Mr Bolton I knew you were famous but not that famous" Gabi teased.

"Hey!" Troy acted hurt, Gabi laughed. "Wells time to face the flashes. Ready?" Troy asked, Gabi nodded picking up Riley who was still looking at the cameras. Troy was the first to come out which caused the flashes to go flying, the airport security held off everyone though. After Gabriella and Riley got off the plane the Boltons/Montez headed to get their bags before getting in Troy's car and off to his house err mansion they went.

**Review please...**


	17. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

**IMPORTANT A/N: **Hey guys I'm really really sorry to do this to you but this will be the last chapter. I'm just getting bored with writitn the story so you can imaging the wedding and proposal and all that stuff. Again I am extremely sorry for leaving it like this but here's the final chapter...

* * *

"Blaine!! Nicole!! Get down here we're gonna be late!" Gabriella called from downstairs where her 14 year old daughter, Isabella was waiting with her. Isabella was a mix of her parents, her hair was a little bit lighter brown then her mother's, she had the Montez pout of so Troy calls it and of course Troy's eyes which every Bolton child had. 10 year old Blaine was a mini version of Troy, everything down to the nail, while 5 year old Nicole was exactly like Gabriella except for her eyes of course. 

"Ok guys get in the car, daddy's waiting." Gabi said motioning her kids out before following them.

"Ready?" Troy asked, Gabi nodded, Troy kissed her cheek before starting for the airport. Gabi looked out the window and glanced at the gorgeous ring on her finger, no matter how long they had been together nothing got old or boring, she always loved the way he made her feel so special with his kisses that were for no apprent reason.

---

"Momma where is she?" Nicole asked.

"Be patient Nikki" Gabi said.

"There's my girl" Troy said seeing his 18 year old, college freshman daughter walking over toward them.

"Hi daddy!" Riley said putting down her luggage and giving him a hug before hugging her mom and siblings. They caught up on things while driving back to the Bolton mansion.

---

"Oops..." Riley said looking at the black cookies she had just taken out of the oven.

"Don't worry about it Riles, I made some already" Gabi said to her daughter.

"Great I just wasted an hour trying to make something that we already have." Riley said.

"Oh come on lets go help dad and everyone else with the decorations. Gabi said, she and her daughter headed into the living room where a Troy had just put up the Christmas tree, it was a real tree not one of those fake ones. Ever since Gabi had moved in with Troy every Christmas season they had a real one. Gabi and Riley helped him take out box after box after box of decorations. They started taking out sutff and decroarated the huge Christmas tree, while Riley helped Isabella hang up the stockings, for Christmas season the Boltons went all out because it was their favorite holiday.

"Ow Ry!" Isbella said dramatically when Riley bumped into her.

"Geez Bella" Riely said bumping her again.

"Watch where you're going!" Bella said bumping her back they started messing around and ended up falling and laughing. Troy looked at Gabi.

"Atleast the stockings are hung without someone's fingers getting nailed" She said.

"Mom when's everyone coming?" Blaine asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon your grandparents and grandma are coming tomorrow afternoon, Auntie Charpey and Uncle Zeke are coming the next day, Aunt Taylor and uncle Chad's coming when ever since they live close to us." Gabi answered.

"Daddy can I put up the star!!??" Nicole asked holding up a beautiful glass star, with real white gold details on it, the star went on the Christmas tree every year every since Riley got to pick it out her first Christmas with Troy.

* * *

"Mama can we open the presents??" Nicole asked, the Boltons along with Troy and Gabriella's parents, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad and their kids were in the dinning room sitting at large table, that could fit them all comfortably. 

"Ya can we!?!?" Chad and Taylor's 4 year old daughter, Faith asked.

"Fine presents time" Gabriella annouced, immediately all the kids, and Chad ran into the living room.

Soon the Bolton living room was filled with torn wrapping paper, toys, clothes, electronic things, kitchen stuff and every other gift you could imagine.

"Say thank you to uncle Troy and aunt Gabriella, Jacob" Sharpay told her 7 year old son who was very happy with his gifts especially a life size robot figure from Troy and Gabriella.

"Thanky you uncle Troy and auntie Gabriella" Jacob.

"Its nothing bud" Troy said ruffling the kids hair.

"Omg! Riley you are the best!!!" Isabella said to her sister who gave her a $250 dollar Visa gift card and a 'B' necklace that stood for Bella.

"I've been told that" Riley said.

"Well guys I'm gonna steal my wife for a second, we'll be right back" Troy said pulling Gabriella out of the present madness.

"So whats up?" Gabi asked.

"I have your present" Troy said.

"Troy I thought we decided not to get each other presents this year. And I can't take your present I didn't get you one." Gabi siad frowning but Troy kissed that frown away.

"You are my present"

"Cheese head" She said.

"Thats why you love me. But anyways for you my dear" He said holding out a little black velvet box, she smiled before taking it out his hand and opening it. It was a gorgeous white gold, angel wings pendant.

"Troy its beautiful" She whispered leaning up to give her husband a light kiss on the lips.

"Gabriella, you are the light in my world, the mother of our my children. Without you I am nothing, I love you baby you are my angel" Troy said, Gabi felt a tear slip down her face which Troy wiped away with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you too" She said, Troy took the necklace and placed it around her neck for her.

"Merry Christmas" Troy said.

"Merry Christmas" Gabi replied.

* * *

_**Well...thats it the story's over. I'm ready if you guys hate me for eneding it out of nowhere, but I didn't want to give you crappy chapters just to have a story up. ALSO, I have a new story started called 'Lessons in Love' go cheack it out please!!**_


	18. Happy Holidays

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I own nothing cept the original characters, places, ect.

* * *

Hey guys! Well its getting pretty close to Christmas, so I made all of you(my readers) a Christmas Card!! You can see it in my profile. Leave a review and tell me if you like it! Happy Holidays!! 


End file.
